


I love you, You hate me, Let's go kiss under a tree

by SlitchTheNarcissist



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitchTheNarcissist/pseuds/SlitchTheNarcissist
Summary: [A The Evil Within fanfiction AU revolving around Leslie Withers and Ruvik Victoriano in high school,]Leslie Withers is a quiet student. He has no friends and doesn't want any. He tries to avoid attention, yet he's always looked at. He isn't well liked and he especially isn't liked by Ruvik. Ruvik Victoriano is a very popular, well known and respected among the other students and staff. The senior classes are all going on a fieldtrip as the schools graduation gift, which is coming up in a few months.They go to a snowy city where they are free to roam around the town and stay in a comfortable hotel with a group of 3 people. However, when Leslie finds out he's sharing a room with Ruvik, he panics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter is super crappy and cringey >~< I promise it'll have better chapters!! [maybe since I can't write for sh!t]

Leslie sat outside the school on a bench alone. He had a small knapsack sitting beside him and a cup in his hands, filled halfway with coffee. He had one headphone in his ear, playing My Guardian Angel into his ear as he sat in silence. It was cloudy that morning, currently it was 8:00 AM, 30 minutes before Beacon High school started.

One by one, different students arriving in groups or on their own entered the school to meet with friends before having to go to class. Leslie flinched mentally at the word "friends". He never had friends, he was in a mental hospital growing up because of a traumatic experience and how drastically it affected him. 

As time went on, Leslie began to slowly learn and accept what had happened. What happened, you ask? Well Leslie was 11, at the time. He was sitting in the living room with his mother and father watching Tv. All of a sudden, their dog Wes started barking defensively. Leslie's dad turned off the Tv and listened. 

While listening, the silence rang in their ears, apart from Wes's growling. They all sat still, Leslie clinging to his mother shaking with fear. All of a sudden, a loud 'bang' rang through the house, their window shattered and his mother was screaming. Leslie let go of his mother and turned to grab his father to run upstairs with them, but froze at the sight of his beloved father.

There was blood coming from his mouth, his eyes were open and he was still. Leslie's blood ran cold when he saw a hole in his fathers chest, red liquid was running down his shirt. He was dead...

Leslie was froze as he looked at his dad, tears forming in his eyes. "D-Dad...?" Leslie whispered to himself before being forcefully picked up and carried upstairs by his mother. His mother called for Wes to follow them and he obeyed as they ran into Leslie's room and locked the door.

His mother set Leslie down and started to frantically look around the room. As she did this, the window in Leslie's room was shattered as well and his mother screamed with pain, snapping Leslie out of his thoughts and looking up at his mother. She was clutching her shoulder tightly, similar red liquid was pouring over her hands and over her dress.

"Leslie I need you to listen to me." His mother said as she forced herself through the pain and picked Leslie up, opening the door to his closet and placing Leslie inside it, along with Wes. "No matter what you hear, you cannot leave this closet or this room. Okay?" She said placing her hand on Leslie's cheek, tears running down her face as she placed a kiss on Leslie's forehead.

"Mommy and Daddy love you, never forget that my darling Leslie." she said and held Leslie's hand tightly, placing something into his hand. "I love you so much Leslie..." She said and gave another quick kiss on his forehead before closing the closet door. Noises were heard and the light that came from the cracks on the door were gone as something forcefully pressed against the closet door.

Leslie was frozen solid, not knowing what was going on. He started to shake, he started to cry as he hugged Wes and cried on him. Hands clenching into fists, he felt something in his hand and he looked at it. It was a locket, his mothers locket. It had pictures of them all in it. He placed it on his neck as he hugged his dog, trying to ignore the sound of his mothers screaming.

\- - - - -

After what felt like hours was only 10 minutes before hearing sirens close by. He heard loud footsteps going through his house before footsteps entered his room. Wes started to bark rapidly, and Leslie tried to calm him down in case the bad people were still in his home.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A voice called out. "Police!" another voice shouted.

"H-Here..." Leslie repeated back before trying to open his closet door, jiggling the door knob. The things in front of the closet were moved quickly and the door flung open. A bright light was shined in his face and he flinched. 

He was then picked up, along with Wes and carried out of the house and to an ambulance. While being carried, he caught a glimpse of the people who were in his house in the police car. He locked eyes with a man, who gave the most horrifying glare that made Leslie's body freeze. A smirk came to the mans lips before he was driven away in the car.

After that, Leslie was sent to a mental hospital and stayed their for 5 years... While in the hospital, Leslie was given medication, he was taught things like he was in school and had an empty room that was all white, like him. The doctors were kind enough to him to let him keep Wes. Wes was twice as overprotective then he was before and never left Leslie's side.

He was 16 when he was finally released. He convinced the workers there that he was fine, and in return they spoke to his doctor. It took a few more months after that before his doctor was convinced and Leslie was free to go.

He was excited to leave, but at the same time...he had no where to go. No family, no relatives or friends to stay with. He would be alone...

Despite thinking that, there were tons of people, strangers and random people that pitched in to help him. A man named Mark, ran a coffee shop and offered Leslie a job there. Naturally he said yes. Leslie made 50$ every half hour and worked from afterschool till 6 PM (5 hours). Since he didn't have a place to sleep, Mark let Leslie sleep in the backroom.

After a few weeks, Leslie felt bad about taking up so much room at his work, he started looking for a small apartment to rent. He had a meeting with the landlady and when he arrived at the apartment complex called "Prospect Gardens", he saw an elderly woman on the ground laying on her side with her purse and items scattered everywhere.

Leslie wasted no time in rushing over to the woman and helping her up. She tried to help pick up her things, but Leslie just shook his head and had her sit down while he collected the things and neatly placed them back into her purse.

Once he handed her the purse back, she suddenly held out a key to Leslie with a shaky smile. "Y-You helped me when many people walked by and didn't l-lift a finger to help... thank you." She said. Leslie's eyes widened and he put two and two together before taking the key and thanking her. The lady stood up shakily and started to hobble to the front desk, which was on the other side of the building.

Leslie didn't think before he stood beside the lady, holding a pale, shaky arm out to her to take. She gave another smile and a light laugh before taking his arm as he helped her to the office.

"Thank you...Leslie, is it?" She asked. He gave a small nod, surprised the news was still on his case from 5 years ago. She smiled and placed her hand over Leslie's and pat it gently. "Thank you..." she said and went into her office.

After that, Leslie had a job, a place to live, and the mental hospital had helped him enroll in a school, Beacon High School.

Leslie was forced out of his thoughts by the sound of the bell ringing. It made him jump and let out a slight yelp of surprise. A sudden laughter rang through his ears as he looked at the front of the school to see a tall boy with beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair. He was laughing at Leslie, which made Leslie blush with embarrassment.

He stood quickly from his spot and ran to his classroom quickly, the boys laughter still gently ringing in his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Leslie was a good student. He never got in trouble, and his grades were never below a C. His teachers all liked him, but the students? Not so much. That was the one thing Leslie never understood. Why did all these people hate him when they never spoke a single word to him?

Leslie let out a small sigh and rested his chin on his hand and stared out the window. He often did this, stared off and let his imagination run wild. He did this for a while, before the sound of students getting up and moving around drew Leslie from his thoughts and looked at them.

They were all sitting in groups and talking together, none of them working of course. Leslie pulled his legs from under the desk and held them to his chest so he could rest his head on his knees. People pulled out their phones and were using them, the teacher was watching all of them but didn't say a thing.

Leslie pulled his own phone out and put his headphones in and started listening to You're Gonna Go Far Kid by Offspring. He hummed silently along with the vocals and pulled his sketchbook out.

He started drawing. Just anything. Nothing in specific, drawing an outline of anything and seeing where it would go. The outline he drew seemed very humanoid, but no specific person in mind. He continued to sketch out the full body and started working on the bodies clothes. He drew a button up, but covered it with a vest and a tie.

After that he drew pants and drew small wrinkles in them. He set his pencil down and started looking through his knapsack for his colored pencils. He soon found them and set them on his desk before continuing to draw the body more detailed, wrinkles and even moving the hand of the person to the pocket. He colored the body in. A white button up shirt with the collar up, a red tie and a plain brown/black vest on.

Leslie then moved to the head of the person. He started sketching out the head, the hair and the eyes. The eyes he filled in with a combination of light and dark blue, the hair he colored in with a blonde-hair color and smiled at his work. His pride in the newly sketched art was cut short when he realized just who he drew.

 

Ruben.


	3. Chapter 3

                  
                Once Leslie fully processed what he had just drawn in his sketch book, he slammed it closed as quick as he could, catching the attention of a few nearby students. They looked at him strangely before going back to their conversation.  
  
        Leslie let out a sigh of relief when the people around him paid no attention to him. He carefully placed his sketch book into his knapsack and leaned back, continuing to listen to his music. No one was curious about his actions, no one bothered to ask about his actions, and most important, no one saw or would see that drawing.  
  
        Or so he thought.  
  
        A smirk formed on the lips of boy who sat behind him. His name was Trevor. He had short brown hair, dark green eyes and a single diamond piercing in his left ear. His eyes were glued to his phone as he texted his friends and leader of the group.  
  
         _Group Message Sent To: Jack & Ruvik; Attachment Photo: 1_  
  
                 **Guess what the albino freak was drawing? Or should I say who. You've got yourself an admirer Ruvik.**  
  
        The text was successfully sent to Trevor's friends. The attachment photo was of the drawing Leslie did. A smirk formed on Trevor's lips as he waited for the response from his friends.  
  
         _Response Message from: Jack_  
  
         **Holy sh!t dude! The freak totally has a crush on you Ruvik!**  
  
         _Response Message From: Ruvik_  
  
                **Shut up, both of you. Do me a favor Trevor and get that sketch book from him.**  
  
         _Sent To: Ruvik_  
  
                 **You got it boss**.  
  
        Trevor put his phone into his pocket and stood from his desk and stood beside Leslie. Leslie sat there for a little before acknowledging Trevor's presence. He jumped from surprise and stared up at Trevor, black eyes widened with fear. _'Jeez this kid really is a freak'_ Trevor thought to himself before thinking.  
  
        "Uh...hey...Leslie." He said and looked at the albinos face. His hair was completely white, along with his skin. Though he had faint bruises on his face. Under his eyes were red-seemingly- scratches and bags. Leslie wore a black hoodie and green pants.  
  
        "H-Hello..." Leslie said softly. His voice was strange sounding and it made Trevor slightly feel bad about what he had to do.  
  
        "I need a favor from you." Trevor said making Leslie tense up and stare into Trevor's green eyes. "Can you go to the nurses office and get me uh.. bandages?" Trevor asked.  
  
        "H-How come you can't do it?" Leslie asked.  
  
        "They're for my ankle. I hurt it yesterday and need to change the bandages." Trevor lied quickly. Leslie raised an eyebrow. He was catching into the lie and stared at his ankle.  
  
        "I-It looks fine to me. Y-You're standing too." Leslie commented making Trevor's eye twitch.  
  
        "Just do it." He snapped before quickly catching himself. "Please..." He added. Leslie frowned a little before nodding and standing up. He excused himself and left to the nurses office. Trevor acted immediately when Leslie left the room and started going through the albino's knapsack.  
  
        The fucking thing was huge, why did some small kid like Leslie carry around such a huge backpack?! To get a better look around the inside, Trevor picked up the knapsack to set it on his chair.  
  
        His eyes widened when he felt just how fucking **_heavy_** the thing was. Even Trevor had a hard time picking the damn thing up.  
Eventually he found the sketchbook and laid the knapsack back on the ground where it was and put the sketchbook into his own backpack before zipping it closed.  
  
        "H-Here." A voice said from behind him. He turned his head and saw Leslie holding out the roll of bandages. Trevor gave a fake sweet smile and took the bandages from Leslie.  
  
        "Thank you Leslie."  
  
        His heart hurt slightly at the sweet and genuine smile that came from Leslie. "Y-You're welcome Trevor... be careful walking around...o-okay?" Leslie said as the bell to switch classes rang.  
  
        Trevor stood there like an idiot as he watched Leslie effortlessly pick up his knapsack and put it over one shoulder and walk out,  
  
         _'fuck...'_ Trevor thought before gathering his things and leaving.  
  
        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -          
  
                Leslie walked quietly to his next class, art. He liked the class since it was the one time where he got to actually do art without having to sneak it during other classes. He took his seat by the window and watched as all the students started piling into the classroom. He recognized most of them.  
  
         Sebastian... Castellanos? Leslie pondered on the football players last name. Sebastian was very popular and known for his football skills. Sebastian entered the classroom with quiet a few of his team members and had his arms around his boyfriend, Joseph Oda. Joseph was quiet like Leslie and read books in the library or watched his boyfriend practice.  
  
         Rumors circled around that the way they got together was Sebastian saving Joseph from bullies, another story was Joseph damaged something of Sebastian's and had to date him to make up for it. The most believable was the first story. Leslie couldn't help but smile and blush at the thought of someone sticking up for him.  
  
        The next people who entered were the popular girls, their leader Myra Hanson and her posses Juli Kidman, Serena Riverwood and Lila Small, a.k.a. Light.  
  
        Then entered the group most people knew and respected the leader. Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano and his friends Jack Storm and Trevor Dixon. Leslie looked away from the group with a blush formed on his pale cheeks.  
  
        Once everyone took their seats, the teacher quieted them down. "I have an announcement seniors." She addressed the 15 students in the classroom.  
  
        Everyone perked up at the mention. "As a graduation gift for the class, I've put together a fieldtrip for jut the art class to take. We will be heading out of town and to a getaway place to relax and enjoy a new place! The town away is a 3 hour drive and we'll stay there for two weeks. It's a small, snowy village and you will all be free to roam around the village. We've made preparations for a nice hotel you all stay in and will be sharing a room in groups of 3." She explained.  
          
        Leslie was really excited about the fieldtrip, it sounded fun and he couldn't wait! Till... the next sentence came out of the teachers mouth. "Now, you are all required to get parents permission and to have them sign this form." She said and had her student helper pass out the fieldtrips.  
  
        One of the girls, Juli, rose her hand. "Do we have to pay for the trip?" She asked.  
  
        "No, but if you want to buy items around the shop then you are required to bring your own  money." The teacher said which made Leslie and a few other students sigh with relief.  
  
        "Now go over the forms and write down 2 names of people you'd like to share a room with. Boys and girls will NOT be allowed to share a room together." The teacher said.  
  
        I looked down at the form and started reading it.  
     

 

 _Dear students and parents,_  
  
 _Beacon High School is excited to inform you, that the Senior Art Class is going to take a fieldtrip as a graduation gift! The town is called Aviators and drive will be 3 hours long, the students will be staying in a nice hotel with plenty of security around. The trip is free but students must bring their own money if they wish to visit shops and stores. This must be signed by a parent or guardian of the child and turned in on Friday(three days). The class will be leaving on Sunday night at 5 AM sharp._  
  
 _Thank you for reading this and we hope to see your child there!_  
  
 _- Principal Marcelo Jimenez_  
  
  
        At the bottom was a place for signatures and it made Leslie tense up. He didn't have parents to sign this form... His face fell to a frown as he started thinking. Maybe Mark could sign this? Or Ellen, the lady who ran Prospect Gardens. Regardless, Leslie was disappointed.  
  
        "You have my permission to let your parents know of the trip right now, but phones only and ONLY to contact your parents." The teacher said. Every single student pulled out their phone to alert their parents. All but Leslie.  
  
        Ruvik noticed this and he rose an eyebrow at the suspicious actions. He nudged his friends and nodded his head over in Leslie's direction, who just sat there staring at the paper.  
  
        "Think he's brain dead or doesn't know how to read?" Jack commented making Trevor snicker. "A more reasonable accusation is that he knows his parents wont say yes." Jack said making Ruben nod.  
  
        "I feel sorry for the freak. No. I just pity him." Ruben said and finished letting Ernesto know of the trip. He refused acknowledge that man as his father. Though he'd never call his father Ernesto to his face.  
  
        Ruvik just continued to watch Leslie as he stared at the paper before seeming to regain his train of thought and picked up the paper to move it to his backpack. Ruvik continued to watch Leslie before he saw the albinos eyes widen. It caught Ruvik by surprise as he watched Leslie frantically going through his knapsack before seeming to give up.  
  
        Leslie pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head into them, his shoulders shaking. The sight made Ruvik frown. For a moment. The pity he felt well up in his chest was pushed down by the laughter from his friend Jack. "Oh my god the fucking freak is crying. Probably over his sketch book." Jack said those words to his friends quietly.  
  
        "Yeah." Ruvik said turning back to his friends, trying to ignore the pain in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

The school day dragged on longer than normal. The entire art classroom had been extremely noisy with people chatting about the trip. Poor Leslie however could just freak out about it all through art class and the rest of his classes. Well... that wasn't the only thing he was freaking out about.

While in art class, he decided to try ignoring all the chattering and squeals of the trip and just calm down and draw, but when he was searching through his knapsack for his sketch book, it was nowhere in sight.

Leslie was silently panicking as he frantically searched through his bag for the thing he loved, before finally giving up, knowing it was lost...He could've sworn he left it in his knapsack before he left the classroom for Trevor to ge-

Leslie froze as his thoughts went on. That's right, when Leslie left he was sure he left it in his bag! But when he got back to the classroom Trevor was putting something into his backpack. Leslie's head shot up with anger and straight in the direction of Ruben and his group. Leslie, the sweet, innocent albino we all know and love, gave the most terrifying glare at Trevor and his friends.

They were laughing, all silently together except for Ruvik. The moment they saw Leslie's glare, they all stopped laughing and froze in their seats. Leslie was fuming with anger and was about to go over to get it, but the bell decided to say "fuck you" at that moment and rang. The second the sound hit students ears, they all stood up and ran out of the classroom.

Of course Trevor, Jack and Ruben were the firsts ones out. Leslie grabbed his bag and tried to get through the small crowd of people forcing themselves through the door. Leslie finally got out before looking around the halls for Ruben and his friends, but as expected, they were gone...

\- - - - - - - - -

 

When the day finally ended, Leslie was able to get his things from his locker, except his precious sketch book, and made his way straight to the coffee shop, unaware of what was going to meet him at the shop...

He made the 20 minute walk to the coffee shop called "Creek Bros" and entered. His boss, Mark Fishbach was behind the counter going back and forth with giving people their drinks and going back to make drinks.

Mark noticed Leslie walking inside, he wasn't that hard to miss, and had a relieved look in his eyes. Leslie gave a small chuckle to himself before stepping behind the counter and pulling an apron on over his hoodie. He grabbed one of the hats with their logo of a coffee mug tipped upside down spilling coffee and pushed his hair back before placing the hat on to keep it in place.

He immediately got to work with Mark. When he came into the shop there were 10-15 people, no one sitting alone and all drinking their drinks. The line hadn't been any better, it was a long line that had freaked Leslie out. They weren't used to so many customers at once. Thankfully when Leslie started helping, the lines went down and groups started leaving one-by-one.

Eventually, it game to around 5:49, close to 6 and Leslie would be able to go home. The shop was pretty much empty because of how late it was. Mark suddenly turned to Leslie and took off his hat. "Leslie?" Mark's accent-filled voice caught the attention of Leslie, who rose his head to look at his boss and friend.

"Hm?"

"I need to run a few errands really quick, can you hold down the shop for a little? Shouldn't take more than 2 hours." Mark said. "I doubt it'll be as hectic as earlier." Mark added with a bitter laugh that made Leslie smile slightly.

"Y-Yeah I can handle it." Leslie answered and took a seat on one of the stools behind the counter. 

"Thanks Leslie, you're a life saver." Mark said placing his apron and hat into the backroom before grabbing a few things and rushing out of the coffee shop.

Leslie just sat there. Unsure of what to do. The shop was half empty, there were a few customers sitting at back tables, some were people he recognized from school, others were complete strangers. As Leslie glanced around the people in the shop, he stopped suddenly when he saw a certain customer.

It was a man, he had short, slicked black hair and bags under his eyes. His legs were moving in a nervous manner and he had his head just focused on a cup of coffee clutched between both hands, each one shaking. He looked off, it made Leslie confused.

Then he saw something, the man was crying. It made Leslie frown at the sight as he stared at the man. He looked around the mans table and saw his phone, a journal and, two rings. They looked like wedding rings.

Leslie managed to put two and two together before standing up from his stool and going over to the fridge on the back counter before pulling out one of the sweets they sold. They sold things like cookies, muffins, cheesecakes and other sweets that went with coffee.

Leslie settled on a muffin and took it out of the fridge before grabbing a napkin to place under the muffin before walking out from behind the counter and over to the man.

As Leslie approached the man, he noticed the genuine sadness the man was showing. "U-Um... sir?" Leslie said gently. The crying mans head shot up and stared at the pale albino.

"O-Oh hello.." the man said wiping his tears and sniffling. "Can I help you?" He asked, trying to put up a smile for Leslie.

The sight made Leslie smile, but also very sad. He shook his head in response and just placed the muffin down on the table. "I-It's for you... you look so sad." Leslie said with a frown.

"O-oh! that's um.. that's very kind of you..." the man paused and stared at the pin on Leslie's apron that read his name. "...Leslie." the man finished reading. "How much do I owe for it?" He asked pulling out his wallet, but Leslie just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. It's free." Leslie said with a sweet, and genuine smile. "I-I'm sorry for whatever happened... I'd like to help, but I don't know how..." Leslie said awkwardly with a sheepish smile.

The man just gave an equal genuine smile. "It's alright, the muffin did the trick." He said with a small chuckle before wiping the last of his tears.

"Have a good night, sir." Leslie said before going back to the counter. Waiting at the front of the register was a beautifully pale woman, with long black hair that fell to her waist and wore a plain red sweater and black pants.

"O-Oh sorry to keep you waiting ma'am." Leslie said and quickly went behind the counter. "What'll it be?" He asked with a nice smile.

"Just two straight black coffee's to go please." She said.

"Y-Your name?" Leslie asked and pulled out a sharpie from his apron pocket.

"Laura." Jeez.... even her voice was beautiful and it soothed him. "Also... I saw what you did, for that man over there. That was really nice of you Leslie, and I admire you." She said with a sweet smile that made Leslie blush.

"O-Oh that?" Leslie asked sheepishly. "I-I was just... u-um... I-I just thought maybe he needed something to... cheer him up?" Leslie asked more of a question that made Laura giggle. The blush on Leslie's cheeks got darker.

"Well that was very sweet of you, Leslie." She said. Leslie gave another small smile before going to get their drinks. He wrote the name "Laura" on one of the cups. Since it was a simple order it didn't take long to make. Leslie walked over with the drinks and placed them down.

"Th-That'll be $2.50." Leslie said smiling.

"Each, right?" Laura asked as she pulled out her sunflower-decorated wallet.

Leslie shook his head. "That's the price." he said.

"But your sign says regular coffee's are... wait, it says $5.00 for regular coffees." Laura pointed out with a confused look as she stared at the sign before looking at Leslie, who just gave a smile and pressed a finger to his lips, softly saying "shhh..." to her before opening the register and smiling at Laura.

"You're a good person Leslie... but I'll find a way to repay you, okay?" She said handing him the money. Leslie gave a smile before nodding and finishing up with her. They waved goodbye to each other as Laura left.


	5. Chapter 5

It was around 6:30 by the time Mark got back to the shop. By then almost everyone had cleared out of the shop and only 2 customers remained left, there was a girl sitting with her knees to her legs, glasses on and brown hair pulled back as she typed away on her laptop. The other customer was... the same man from earlier.

Leslie raised a curious eyebrow but brushed it off as Mark entered the shop. "Sorry Leslie!" Mark said as he stepped behind the counter. He was shivering when he entered and it made Leslie tense up.

"E-Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine, it's just really cold outside. It might rain soon, maybe you should head home now..." Mark said.

"I-I can't, home is a 30 minute walk from here... I-I'll get caught in the rain before I'm even halfway home." Leslie said with a frown.

"Crap." Mark said and sighed. "I guess you can stay in the back, for tonight." Mark said and looked at the time. "It said it should start raining around 6-7." Mark explained and sighed rubbing his eyes.

"O-Oh Mark? C-Can I ask a favor?" Leslie asked standing up. Mark nodded his head and watched as Leslie went through his knapsack before pulling out a bunch of papers stapled together. He held them out to his boss and watched for his reaction as he read through them.

"What are you asking for?" Mark asked looking up from the papers and at Leslie.

"I-I wanted to ask if you'd be willing t-to sign those f-for me... a-as a guardian." Leslie asked. "I-It's okay if not though!" Leslie added quickly. Mark just chuckled and looked through one of the drawers and pulled out a pen.

"Don't worry about it." Mark said. "I think this vacation will be good for you." He added with a chuckle as he started signing the papers before handing them over to Leslie, who neatly put them back into his knapsack. "Do you need an advance on your payment?" Mark asked.

Leslie quickly shook his head. "N-No I'll be fine, thank you." Leslie said with a smile.

"As long as you're sure..." Mark said before looking up at the clock. "I gotta head home." Mark said looking back at Leslie. "Need help closing up?" He asked as he looked at Leslie with concern.

"I've done th-this plenty of times." Leslie said smiling. "Don't worry about it. G-Get home before it starts raining." Leslie said with a gentle nudge to Mark towards the exit.

Mark just laughed as he gathered his things and stood at the exit. "See you tomorrow Leslie." He said goodbye before leaving the shop with just Leslie, and the same two customers.

\- - - - - - 

After about 20 minutes, Leslie decided to start closing things down. He shut off the machines and unplugged them, as well as putting up the chairs at empty tables. Leslie ended up getting near the woman with glasses and typing.

"M-Ma'am, we'll be closing s-soon." Leslie stuttered out. He always felt so awkward and so bad telling people if they had to leave or if they were doing something wrong.

The lady simply looked up at Leslie before looking out the window to her left. "O-Oh! I didn't know it was nighttime already.. thank you." She said as she quickly gathered her things and left. Leslie cleared her table as well as flipped up her chairs. All that remained was Leslie, and the man from earlier.

"S-Sir? It's a-almost closing time." Leslie stuttered as he walked over to the man. He just looked up, acknowledging Leslie before nodding and standing up.

"Let me help you, Leslie." the man said with a strange smile as he helped flip tables over with Leslie.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." Leslie said with a sweet smile as he continued to flip the chairs onto the tables.

They continued to do this in comfortable silence before the man broke it. "I'm Lee." he said as he wiped down a few tables. Leslie nodded in acknowledgement and made sure all the tables were cleaned and each chair was up.

"S-So uh... Leslie." Lee started, "Where are you doing for vacation?" he asked. 

"It's a school field trip for my art class." Leslie explained and went behind the counter to clean it and mop the floors behind it.

"Oh. Is it a long trip?" He asked.

"It's in a town called Aviators, a-about 3 hours away." Leslie explained as he brought out the mop for cleaning and started cleaning the floors. 

"When do you leave?"

"S-Sunday, 5 AM." Leslie said. 

The man didn't ask any more questions, the two just finished cleaning up before Leslie and the man said their goodbyes and left Leslie alone. He made sure to lock all the doors, turn on the security cameras and security system. He double checked everything before going to the backroom, where their coffee grounds and tea leaves were in wooden crates, along with different desserts in freezers and cardboard boxes littered around. 

In the corner of the room was a bed. Nothing big or fancy, but big enough for two people. Leslie laid down on the bed, curling up into himself before drifting off into a peaceful sleep...


	6. Chapter 6

                The next day at school, Leslie was anxious to turn in the permission slip, not knowing if the teacher would accept Mark signing it, so he silently prayed for it.

  
        When the bell rang for his first class, he was the last one to enter. He glared darkly at Trevor who sat behind him and opened his mouth to say something to him, before sighing and giving up. His eyes saddened as he just sat down in silence as the bell rang.  
  


        "Alright students, I'm guessing you all have your permission slips signed so please turn them in here. " She said and cleared a spot on her desk for students' permission slips. "Form a line and place them here. Afterwards you will all be placed into a group project as a last year event, think of this as your finals for this class." She said with a smile, deep down it was sinister.

  
        The class groaned with annoyance at the mention of a group final, but some were excited, Leslie though? Not so much. He didn't do good around people, especially at this school.

  
        The class formed a small line and one by one they all turned in their permission slips and went back to their seats. The teacher pulled out a clipboard and a pen before marking down all the people who turned theirs in and verified that everything was accurate.

  
        "Alright, now for the group pairs... well, speaking of pairs, anyone have questions about the trip?" The teacher asked looking up at the class. Almost everyone rose their hand, almost.

  
        The teacher pointed to one of the students, a football player. "So since we wont have boy-girl groups in the same hotel room, who's paring with who?" He asked.

  
        "That hasn't been decided yet, when you get to the hotel room we will have a two parent volunteers, one for girl groups, one for boys, and hand out key cards randomly to students. There are 3 of the same key cards, so you will be sharing a room with 2 other people." She explained. A few students sighed with annoyance.

  
        "Alright alright, come on lets get on with the lesson. Now here are your groups for the art project. One of you will be in a group of four and two of the groups will have two." She said and read off the list. 

  
_Myra is with Juli , Light and Serena_   
_Joseph with Sebastian_   
_Jack is with Felix and Ivy_   
_Keith is with Levi and Jeff_   
_and lastly is Leslie with Ruvik._

  
        Leslie's head shot up in panic. He stared at the teacher with pleading eyes but she just gave him a look that said "c'mon Leslie, you can do it"  
  
        "Now, you and your partner can decide on a school appropriate topic, and figure out a way to turn it into a collage, this will be due on Friday so pick your topics today and get working!" She said with an oddly cheerful smile as the students all formed into their groups. But Ruvik and Leslie just sat in their seats on opposite sides of the room before Leslie let out a sigh to himself and picked up his knapsack.  
  
        He looked over at Ruvik, who was leaning to the side in his seat with his chin rested on his hand. A small, dark green colored book laid flat on his desk as he turned the pages. His sinister yellow eyes skimming along every sentence on the page, finishing each page in less than a minute.  
  
        Leslie was slightly comforted that he was paying no attention, but the thought also made him uneasy. he pushed the feeling down with a shake of his head and hesitantly approached the blonde haired male and turned the desk in front of him around so they would face each other.  
          
        Ruvik paid no attention to the albinos presence, though Leslie did catch the small glance Ruvik gave him before returning to his book. Leslie just mentally sighed and pulled out his notebook, writing down different small topics that could easily be formed into a collage. He settled on three topics, one that would interest Leslie, one that might interest Ruvik, and one that was natural and normal. Leslie hopped for the ladder.  
  
        The three topics were Music, Animals, and Plants. All three were easy to turn into collages and, in some way, appealed to both of them. Leslie just simply moved the notebook close to Ruvik so he'd see it.

  
        Ruvik was ever so slightly startled by the sudden interruption of his reading. He looked at the notebook that was moved closer to him. He read the only three words on the page.

  
        A small smile formed on his lips as he chuckled. "Pick whichever topic." Ruvik said simply and went back to reading. Leslie gave a small pout before taking the notebook back and looking at all the space on the page. Leslie hated the idea of wasting the paper, so he grabbed his colored pencils and his single artist pencil and just began sketching at the bottom.

  
        Leslie crossed out Animals on the list, since knowing if he looked up anything with animals It'd be depressing. He looked at the remaining two options, either music, or plants. He thought of doing music, but Ruben didn't look like the type of person to share musical interests with someone like Leslie, so he went with plants.

  
        Unconsciously starting to sketch, he took one glance at Ruvik, and he had his idea. A small smile spread across his slightly pink lips as he started sketching out an outline of a certain plant, once he was satisfied with the shape of it, he grabbed only four colored pencils to sketch, confident he didn't need any others.  
  
        Yellow, for the pedals,  
  
        Brown and Black for the seeds in the middle,  
  
        and Green for the long stem that belonged to the beautiful flower,  
  
          
  
                            _A sunflower :3_  
  
  
                                                                                        -        -        -        -        -          
  
  
                Once Leslie had completed the drawing, he simply showed it to Ruvik, who gave a small nod. "Sure. We can do sunflowers." he said and placed his book down and looked at Leslie, staring for a moment before chuckling. "Let's start early on the reasearch. The sooner we finish this, the better." Ruvik said. Leslie gave a nod in response and started going through his knapsack.  
      

            
         He pulled out his laptop and set it on his desk, along with a different sketch pad. One that wasn't as good as his original, but decent enough to draw proudly in. Leslie tore out four blank pages from the book before setting it aside. Ruvik raised a curious eyebrow at his actions but went back to his own research quietly.

  
        Leslie pulled out a pouch which rattled with different noises when moved. He pulled out masking tape and lined up the peices of paper so there was a straight and symetical cross in the middle. He tapped them all together on the front and the back to secure the papers, before getting to work on coloring.

  
        "C-Can you draw?" Leslie's innocent voice spoke up, catching Ruvik's attention as he looked at the white-haired male. Ruvik just gave a small nod in response.

  
        "Can you draw a few sunflowers?" He asked holding out his sketch book.

  
        "Sure." he said softly and took the sketch book, going through a few drawings before coming to a blank page. He started to draw sunflowers like his sister had taught him. Ruvik was never good at drawing, but his sisters pleads made him cave in and try learning.

  
        He could do a few simple things, like minor animals and trees, he was surpsised when he learned that drawing would help him in his human anatomy studies. 

  
        His dear sister Laura, there were so many things he could say about her but there wasnt enough time in the world. She was his everything, his comfort, his saftey, she kept him sane and semi- normal growing ujp under the abuse of Ernesto.

  
        Ruvik, getting caught up in his thoughts started to get anrgy with the thought of Ernesto, his hand tightly gripping his pencil with anger as he pressed harder down onto the paper. The only thing that brought him out of his trance was a pale hand resting on top of his.

  
        He looked up to see a worried albino staring back at him with concern. Ruvik just stared at Leslie before yanking his hand away harshly. "Dont touch me." He growled out, feeling a pang of guilt run through him as he saw the look of plain hurt in Leslie's empty, black eyes.

  
        Leslie retreated his hand back, placing it on his lap as his gaze fell down to the big paper he had created as a board for their project. Ruvik just gave a small sigh and set the sketch book down. "I'm sorry, Leslie." Ruvik said. It caught the attention of a few students, but a swift glare from Ruvik's menicing eyes made them look away in fear.

  
        "I-It's alright..." Leslie mumbled looking down still not wanting to look at Ruvik anymore. He remained silent from there and just continued to quietly work on the board. Ruvik continued to look at Leslie before giving a soft sigh and continuing to draw the sunflowers.

  
        The two continued working in silence, apart from the rest of the class chattering away. They continued to work till they were caught by surprise when the bell rang, already halfway done with the project. Leslie silently packed his stuff up, taking the sketch book from Ruvik and closing it.

  
        "Leslie, you work at the coffee shop downtown, right?" Ruvik questioned. Leslie looked at him, confused to how Ruvik knew where he worked, but nodded regardless. "How about I go with you. We can finish this there." Ruvik said standing up and putting his book away. 

  
        Leslie's lips curled up into a wide smile, his eyes went from being filled with sadness to filling with happiness. It made a faint blush form on Ruvik's cheeks but he dismissed it. "Meet me at the front of the school... I'll walk you to the shop." He said.

  
        "O-Okay. I-I'll wait for you there." Leslie said with a happy smile as he walked out of class and to his next one, body filled with joy...


	7. Chapter 7

Leslie waited silently outside of the school for Ruvik. The school bell had rang as students slowly made their way out of the school and either to the bus, cars or down the street. Leslie waited there for 5 minutes, then 10, then 20. He was getting impatient. He had to get to work soon. He started to think Ruvik forgot, or he was just playing a prank on him.

A light sigh escaped Leslie's lips as he frowned and turned to leave, till Ruben's voice filled his ears. "Sorry for the wait." Ruvik said approaching Leslie and looking at him for a moment before staring ahead. "Come on." Ruvik said and started walking with Leslie to the coffee shop.

The walk went by quickly, them arriving in 20 minutes when it felt like 5. Leslie put a stool behind the counter for Ruvik to sit in and handed him the same sketch book as earlier, along with better sketch pencils and colored pencils. Ruben muttered a silent 'thanks' as Leslie pulled on his hat and apron before getting to work, rubbing his eyes occasionally.

Leslie was working extra hours at Creek Bro's to get a little extra money for the trip. Leslie didn't get much sleep as a result, since he was working really late hours. Though no matter how long he worked, the same man, Lee, was always in the coffee shop. Sitting in the same seat, only ordering an extra large straight black coffee and a muffin. He only went up to order if Leslie was at the register.

Leslie wasn't bothered by this, but he did find it a little creepy when he caught the man staring at him. After that, he got really uncomfortable and worked more to distract himself from Lee. Working more meant getting more money for the trip.

Leslie was excited for the trip, him and the rest of the class. Everyone was going on the trip, not one person was left behind. He had turned the permission slip in when Mark signed it, and thankfully the teacher accepted the signature. The school didn't know about what happened to Leslie, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Leslie quietly continued to work, the dark bags under his eyes were getting darker. That's what it felt like. His pale complexion made everything on him stand out like a sore thumb, things like cuts, bruises and the bags under his eyes stood out clearly. No one bothered to ask about them.

With a glance at the clock, he saw that time had already gone by. He stepped over to check how Ruvik was doing and helped him a little with the drawings, unless someone came to the counter. Leslie went back and forth, serving customers and going back to help Ruvik. Leslie snuck a glance over to the man, Lee and tensed up at the sight. 

Lee was staring at them, not surprised by that. But his eyes, his expression, they terrified Leslie and made him freeze on the spot. Ruvik noticed this and stared at the frozen male. "Leslie?" He asked.

That brought Leslie from his thoughts as he stared at Ruvik for a moment. "S-Sorry..." He stuttered and went back to helping Ruvik. 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Leslie looked up at the clock, it read 7PM. It was getting late. He rubbed his eyes with cold, pale hand as he turned his head to Ruvik. "D-Do you want to head home now?" Leslie asked shyly. "I-I've kept you for a long time." He said with a small frown. Ruvik just chuckled and gave a small smile. 

"Don't worry about it Leslie. I'll walk you home." Ruvik said and put the albino's sketch book into his backpack. He was surprised with how heavy it was, considering Leslie looked so small. Then again, he did work in a shop where cleaning was a very important thing. He knew Leslie wasn't a push-over, but he must've been stronger than he looked with the way he flipped chairs over the tables.

"R-Ready to go?" Leslie asked picking up the heavy knapsack that felt like a feather to the albino. Ruvik nodded his head in response. The two stepped from behind the counter and walked towards the door.

"Hold up Leslie," Mark said coming out of the backroom before Leslie could exit the shop. "Here," He said holding out an envelope with what Leslie was guessing was his paycheck. Leslie took it carefully from him and put it into his knapsack.

"Thank you Mark." Leslie said with his signature sweet smile before exiting the shop and making the long walk home with Ruvik. Leslie lived across the huge town from his work. If he ran without stopping, it'd take 10-15 minutes to get home. When he walked, it usually took 30-40 minutes. He could just take the subway train, but he didn't like how crowded and unsanitary it was.

Leslie sighed a little to himself as he got carried away in his thoughts. "Everything okay?" Ruvik broke the silence, noticing how silent Leslie had become. The streets were strangely empty. It made Leslie frown, usually he saw a few people walking down the streets now and then on his walk, but he saw no one...

"J-Just weirded out..." he answered silently.

"Are the streets not this empty at night?" Ruvik asked.

"I-I usually see the occasional few people... but I haven't seen a single p-person yet." He stuttered out, getting a little paranoid. Ruvik placed a hand comforting on Leslie's shoulder. It was a little out of character, even for Ruvik, but he felt concerned for the younger male. "L-Let's just walk faster..." Leslie said and hugged himself.

The two picked up the pace, Leslie starting to feel more paranoid. He tensed when he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him. Leslie turned his head slightly to look at Ruvik, who had visibly tensed up as well.

Leslie started shaking, scared out of his mind. Ruvik narrowed his eyes to glance over at Leslie. He saw how badly he was shaking, he saw the fear in his eyes, true fear. Ruvik looked around their surroundings before seeing a small convenience store. Ruvik placed his hand once again on Leslie's shoulder and carefully crossed the street to the store and inside. A few people were inside thankfully.

Leslie seemed to slightly calm down, but was still shaking. He snuck a glance outside and his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

 

It was Lee.

 

Leslie started backing up, hunching over and whimpering with fear. Ruvik noticed the boys strange behavior and carefully grabbed his arm. "Leslie? What's the matter?" He asked.

"Th-The matter... th-the matter..." Leslie repeated back as his small body was shaking. 

Ruvik raised an eyebrow at how drastic his behavior and speech changed. He looked outside as well and saw the man. His eyes narrowed. "Isn't that the man from the coffee shop?" Ruvik questioned, looking at Leslie for an answer. The small boy was holding his head with his hand as he nodded his head in response.

"S-Stalking.... s-stalking... a-always there... always there..." Leslie murmured out, followed by a soft whimper as he grabbed onto Ruvik's shirt with a shaky hand. "D-Dont let him get me... d-don't let him get me..." Leslie whimpered.

"Don't worry Leslie. I wont." Ruvik said with a small glare in his eyes as he looked down at Leslie with a small frown. He gently cupped his cheeks and placed a kiss on his forehead, causing Leslie to freeze, his shaking gone.

Ruvik chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist and walked out of the shop, holding Leslie close. The man, Lee, was looking down at his phone till he looked up, acknowledging their presence. Lee looked thrilled to see Leslie, but his happy eyes and smile suddenly turned to a glare and a scowl.

"Leslie? who's he?" He asked till his eyes went from a glare to fear/panic. "He's not your boyfriend, is he?" he asked looking at Leslie. "Well?!" he suddenly shouted, causing Leslie to squeeze his eyes closed and look down in a fear as his body started shaking.

"Leslie." Ruvik's voice called to him, making his eyes open and look up into Ruvik's. Ruvik just stared into Leslie's black eyes, Leslie doing the same to his blue eyes.

Then, before Leslie could say anything, Ruvik suddenly leaned in, closing the gap between them. Ruvik's lips pressing against Leslie's soft lips.

The two kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this chapter Q^Q I got comments about them kissing and the kindness in it, well unfortunately so I can add an idea I REALLY want in this story, I have to turn Ruvik into a dick ;~; I'm so sorry! I promise it'll get more cuter later one U.U

        Leslie's eyes were wide as they kissed, he stood there, unsure of what happened before it processed into his head. Leslie's lips curled up into a smile as he closed his eyes, kissing back. As he did this, he failed to notice a pair of sharp blue eyes snap open, Ruvik's eyes. They narrowed towards the man Lee, piercing into his very soul.  
  
        Lee scowled as hurt and anger filled his eyes, before he walked away with his hands clenched together. Ruvik's eyes closed once again as he held the kiss with Leslie for a few more moments and the two pulled away.  
  
        "He's gone." Ruvik said and looked towards the direction Lee went. "Come on. Let's get you home." He said and reached his hand out to Leslie. A blush formed on Leslie's pale cheeks, as he reached a cold hand out to take Ruvik's. Leslie gave Ruvik a smile as the two started walking in the direction of his apartment.  
  
        "Th-Thank you for helping me." Leslie said keeping his gaze to the floor as they approached Prospect Gardens.  
  
        "It's alright." Ruvik said and looked at Leslie, staring for a moment before a buzzing sound came from his phone. Ruvik pulled out his phone and read the text, his entire body tensed up. He put his phone away, knowing what he had to do now.  
  
        He looked at the apartments. "You live here?" Ruvik asked with a raised eyebrow. Leslie nodded his head in response. "I feel sorry for you." Ruvik said, making Leslie's black eyes snap open and his head raise.  
  
        "Wh-What?" Leslie stuttered out, utterly shocked. Leslie felt hurt more than he felt angry. He pulled his hand away from Ruvik's and held it to his chest.  
  
        "I'm just saying. For a high school student, it's pretty depressing you live with your family in such a tiny place." Ruvik smugly said. Leslie just glared at Ruvik and clenched his fists.  
  
        "Well not _all_ of us can be rich and live easily like you." Leslie suddenly snapped, making Ruvik turn to him with hate in his eyes. Ruvik raised a hand and delivered a sudden hard smack to Leslie's cheek, causing him to stumble back and whimper.  
  
        "And **_that,_** Leslie, is why you will always be alone and live in a shitty place like this. Why no one will love you and why no one wants to be around you. You will always just be a pale freak that everyone pities." Ruvik snapped and walked away.  
  
        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -          
  
                Friday finally came and Leslie didn't want to go to school, but knowing he had too, he got up and started getting dressed in the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw that there was a handprint still on his cheek. He frowned and shook his head, leaving his apartment and walked to school.  
  
        About 10 minutes away from the large building, it started raining, much to Leslie's dismay. He hugged himself and tried to shield his head from the rain as he hurried to the school.  
  
        As he got closer, he saw someone entering the front office, someone he regretfully knew. It was Lee. Leslie's eyes widened as he found a different way to get inside the school and went to his first class. His eyes landed on Ruvik and how he paid no attention to Leslie. With a frown, Leslie sat down and hugged his knees to his chest as he paid attention to the class.  
  
        -        -        -        -        -        -        -          
  
                Art class was next. Ruvik entered the classroom with Jack and glanced over to Leslie, his head was on his knees and he seemed to be shaking. It slightly made Ruvik frown, but he forced it away and sat down. The teacher started talking about the project she assigned.  _'Fuck... I completely forgot about it.'_ Ruvik thought.   
  
        Leslie looked up and watched as all the students pulled out their projects, all beautiful collages and made perfectly. Leslie frowned and pulled out their project. He finished it himself. It was decorated with sunflowers, as well as labeling the parts that are the most prettiest. It had all hand-drawn sunflowers decorating it.  
  
        The teacher walked by and picked up all of the projects, Leslie returned to his curled up position as the teacher sat down and picked up a piece of paper. "Alright, now while I grade this I will read of which girls will be staying with who, thankfully we got a list. For the guys, when you get to the hotel you will get different key cards and only 2 of the same will be handed out." She said and started reading off the girls who were staying together.  
  
        As she finished reading off the list, all the girls who were staying together got in groups and talked to one another, the guys all sat together and talked with themselves (except Ruvik and Jack) while Leslie sat away from everyone, his head hidden and his body curled up. It made Ruvik feel bad, an aching pain in his heart.  
  
         **~flashback~**  
  
 _Once Leslie and Ruvik arrived at Prospect Gardens, hand-in-hand, Ruvik felt a vibrating in his front pocket. He pulled his phone and looked at the message._  
  
         **Message from: Unknown**  
                I know who you are now, Ruvik. That little stunt you pulled outside of the convince store? Don't think I'll forget it. You better get away from **my** Leslie before I not only hurt you, but also Leslie.  
  
                        -Lee  
  
        Ruvik tensed up, his thoughts and heart racing. ' **Fuck... what do I do? I can't let this bastard get to Leslie... but I can't protect him... fuck. God fucking Damnit.'** Was all Ruvik thought before he broke his precious Leslie...  
  
         **~end flashback :3~**  
  
        Ruvik sighed and looked up as the bell rang for third period. He hadn't realized just how far he caught up in his thoughts. He stood up in his seat, waiting for everyone to leave and approached the teacher. He made a request, saying a few things before thankfully the teacher agreed. Ruvik left the classroom and went to his next, knowing and hoping his plan would work...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the - - - - - - that shows up all the time, it just means Timeskip >~< if it's a short one, it usually means a short Timeskip, and vice versa

        The days went by and Leslie was awoken by the sound of his alarm. His eyes opened slowly as he hazily looked around before looking at his phones alarm clock. It read 4:30 AM with a note on the screen reading "Field Trip!". Leslie let out a small sigh as he pulled the covers from his body and stood up.

  
        He walked over to his closet and changed into an oversized black hoodie with a loose tank-top on underneath, but left his soft pajama pants on. He grabbed his phone and his headphones from his nightstand beside his bed and pulled on a pair of dark green moccasins. He looked around his room for anything else he needed before grabbing his suit case and other necessities (wallet, keys, etc.) before exiting his apartment and locking the door behind him.  
  
        -        -        -        -        -        -        -          
  
        Leslie arrived to the school 20 minutes early, since he finally got some sense knocked into him and took the subway train a block away from his apartment. It was crowded, as expected, and filled with plenty of sick people, coughing and sneezing into their hands and then grabbing onto metal bars to hold onto.

  
        Leslie carefully moved his hood over his mouth and nose to prevent himself from getting sick as the subway train went across town and to his school. He was the only one who got off on that stop thankfully and he hurried to his school, dragging his suitcase behind him. It didn't have a lot of things in it, just his clothes, small amounts of art supplies and toiletries.

  
        Leslie approached the school and saw around 8 students from his class standing outside. Most of them were the girls and a couple boys. Leslie walked over to a bench by the waiting spot and took a seat quietly and plugged his headphones in and listened to music silently. His legs pulled up to his chest as he rested his head on his knees, listening to the music and getting lost in it.

  
        -        -        -        -        

  
                10 minutes passed by and all the students had arrived, all in groups of two or three except for Leslie, who enjoyed being alone. Once Ruvik had arrived, Leslie refused to make eye contact with anyone from there on. Finally the teacher and parent volunteers had arrived at 4:55 and started taking role. As expected not a singe person was gone. 

  
        "Alright students, there are seats in the front to sit two people, seats in the middle for three people, and only a few seats in the back for one person. Choose wisely where you sit," the teacher said throwing a few glances at students before continuing, "the trip will last 3 hours, and once you arrive, girls go to your rooms and boys can go get their cards." She said with a smile before letting students board the semi-large bus.  
  
        Leslie was the last person on the bus, but the only person sitting alone in the back. He didn't mind it, he preferred it this way. Leslie sat in the same position as he did on the bench, quietly listening to music as the bus started up and made the long drive to Aviators.  
  
        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -          
  
        Three hours later, they were 7 minutes away from the snowy town. There was faint snow falling with slightly dark skies, some students complaining about the cold that entered the bus from a student cracking the window open. Leslie enjoyed the cold, it gave him an excuse to curl up under a bunch of blankets and watch Tv.

  
        Leslie heard students all start to chatter as the bus made a sharp turn into a parking lot. Leslie lifted his head and looked out the window. There was snow falling and bundles of snow everywhere. It made Leslie smile at the sight since Krimson rarely got snow days, it was mostly rainy days but still managed to excite Leslie.

  
        The bus pulled up in front of large hotel building with the words "Tyde & Bunny's Hotel" in bright letters on top of the building. Some students stood up from their seats, excited to get off the bus, Leslie was itching too but restrained himself.

  
        The bus finally stopped and students all poured out of the bus and inside the building. Leslie took his time entering the building, admiring the snows coldness as it pierced at his pale skin. He entered the building and saw their teacher passing out room cards to the girls, as well as a piece of paper with what Leslie was assuming were hotel rules.

  
        The boys all got lined up, Leslie in the back, as the teacher gave each boy a randomized key card, only two of the same were passed out to each boy. As Leslie waited, he glanced around at other hotel residents that were in the lobby or speaking to people at the front desks/coming in and out of elevators.

  
Leslie received his card and hotel rules, as well as a sweet smile from the teacher before she walked away and left to go with the girls to their rooms and parent volunteers going with the boys who needed help finding their rooms.

  
       Leslie's room number was number 37. There were 50 stories, each floor with 5 doors on the left and the right. Leslie approached an elevator and waited patiently till a ding came from it and the doors open. Already standing there were a few residents and Leslie got on, a little uncomfortable with the people there.

  
        He pressed floor 3 and waited patiently as the people got off on either the second floor or the third floor with him. The third floor room was lit up dimly with lights on the wall and a few lamps on small tables between doors. Leslie walked down towards the end of the hallway, key card in hand as he got to room 37 on the left of the floor.

  
        He used his keycard and the door opened. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him before looking up when he felt a presence. His entire body froze up when he saw who was in the room with him.  
  
      

 

          _Ruvik._


	10. Chapter 10

Leslie stood there frozen in shock and fear, staring at Ruvik as the taller male turned his head to look at Leslie. The same blank look was in his eyes as he looked at Leslie.

"You're staying here?" Ruvik asked with a hint of disgust in his voice that Leslie picked up on. Leslie nodded in response to his question and didn't say anything as he moved his suitcase to the bed opposite of Ruvik's it was closest to the window.

The two unpacked their suitcases in silence, putting their clothes into the large dresser by their beds. Leslie placed his phone, wallet and keys on the nightstand beside his bed and waited for Ruvik to finish putting his toiletries in the bathroom so Leslie could put his own in there.

Ruvik continuously stared at Leslie when he went back and forth from his suitcase to wherever in the room he needed to be. His eyes would slightly narrow to the side and watch Leslie quietly put away his things. By the time Ruvik had finished, the skies got a little darker and the snow got lighter.

Leslie sat down on his bed, organizing the things he was going to leave in his suitcase as Ruvik finished with his things. "You can put the rest of your things away." Ruvik said quietly before sitting down on his bed and pulling off his tie with a sigh.

Leslie nodded and picked up a medium sized pouch with his items inside and walked into the bathroom. He put them in an empty drawer by the sink and walked back out, closing the bathroom door quietly and walking over to his bed. He laid out a separate pair of clothes to change into and noticed Ruvik changing his own clothes as well.

 

Leslie hesitantly pulled his hoodie off and left him in a white tank-top that almost blended in with his skin. He took the tank-top off as well and pulled on a black one. There was a mirror above his nightstand and he stared into his reflection. His arms and torso were freakishly skinny and his arms were covered in visible bruises, cuts and faint scars.

Ruvik stared at the albinos body, taking in every detail of his pale skin and the minor injuries that were on his body. Ruvik stared for a bit more and frowned slightly, but shook his head and returned his expression to the blank one he normally wore and unbuttoned his white long sleeve button-up.

Now it was Leslie's turn to look at Ruvik. He moved to the side a bit so he could see Ruvik in the mirror, Ruvik's back was facing him as he stared at Ruvik while he got undressed and changed into something different.

Leslie noticed something on his body and turned around to look at Ruvik. There were awful scars on Ruvik's back, along with what looked like burns littered around his back and legs.

Ruvik could feel Leslie's gaze on him, but didn't turn around to face him, he simply proceeded to pull on a loose long sleeve and sweatpants. 

"The scars are from my childhood. I had a bad relationship with my father, and the town had a bad relationship with my father." Ruvik simply said and turned his body to look at Leslie, who's eyes were wide. He wasn't expecting Ruvik to say anything or for him to turn around.

"I-I'm s-sorry for staring..." Leslie said and looked away. He turned his body to his bed and grabbed a clean hoodie, gripping the fabric tightly. 

"It's alright. I saw yours as well." Ruvik said and adjusted the long sleeve he wore before looking back at Leslie. Leslie was putting his clothes away in his suitcase. He hadn't put on his hoodie like he was originally going to.

Leslie didn't say anything to Ruvik and it left the two in silence. Leslie rubbed his eyes with a sigh as he picked up one of the many books he brought. As he did this, Ruvik's stood up and grabbed his phone. "I need to make a call, I'll be just outside if you need anything." He mumbled before stepping outside the room and closing the door behind him.

Leslie sat down on his bed, leaning back against the many pillows there were and started reading his new book. The silence was peaceful and made it easier to read and focus on the story. Time passed and by the time he got passed a few chapters, Ruvik entered the room again and closed the door.

"My sister Laura wants me to tell you she said hi." Ruvik muttered, seeming slightly angry as he spoke. Leslie looked up and sat for a moment as what he was just told processed in his head. A small smile formed on his lips as he gave a small nod and went back to his book. Ruvik raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to call your family and let them know you're okay?" Ruvik asked.

Leslie shook his head and continued reading.

 

"Just let them know you're alright at least." Ruvik said and walked over to Leslie's bed and stood beside it.

 

"Well since I don't have any parents there's not going to be anyone there." Leslie said not looking up from his book. Ruvik's eyes widened.

 

"No parents? Any siblings? Surely there's some form of family you have..." Ruvik said and took a seat on the bed with Leslie, looking at the albino who was on the verge of tears.

"I-I guess Mark is family... E-Ellen too, but they already know I'm fine." Leslie said and gripped his book tightly. Ruvik raised a hand and placed it on the book in Leslie's hand, gently pressing it down so it was flat in his lap and Leslie was forced to look up at Ruvik. 

"I'm sorry." Ruvik said and looked down at Leslie's hands. Ruvik slowly placed his hand on top of one of Leslie's and held it. "I'm sorry for your losses, I'm sorry for how I treated you and how my frien-" Ruvik stopped and very slightly tightened his grip on Leslie's hand. "Companions. Have treated you." Ruvik said and looked up into Leslie's eyes.

Leslie stared back at Ruvik with sad eyes, a tear running down his black eyes as he felt himself start to cry. Ruvik wiped Leslie's tears gently and pulled the albino male into a hug. Leslie wrapped his arms around Ruvik and started crying into his chest, his small body shaking with each sob he let out. Ruvik moved the book to Leslie's nightstand and moved so the two of them laid down.

Leslie curled up into him, his body still shaking as his sobs turned to faint cries and whimpers. Ruvik ran a hand gently through Leslie's white hair and pulled Leslie close, rubbing his back soothingly and telling Leslie it was okay, it'd be okay, he's okay and it would stay that way.

Leslie calmed down after that and nuzzled closer to Ruvik, closing his eyes and falling asleep in the larger males arms. Ruvik smiled faintly and closed his eyes as well, the two falling asleep peacefully embraced next to each other.


	11. Chapter 11

When Leslie woke up, he was under his covers and alone. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep from them. He looked over and sat Ruvik was sitting on the edge of his own bed reading a book quietly.

Ruvik heard Leslie moving around and he lifted his gaze to look at Leslie. "Glad to see your up." Ruvik said and closed his book, gently placing it down on his bed before standing up and walked over to Leslie, placing his hand on Leslie's soft white hair. "You needed that sleep, those bags under your eyes look pretty terrible." Ruvik said.

"I know." Leslie said yawning and stretching a little. "It was worth it though." Leslie said and pulled the covers off his legs and stood up. He looked at his phone and saw it was 3 PM. "I slept for that long?" Leslie questioned with surprise.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to sleep forever." Ruvik said making Leslie smile and chuckle.

"I probably would've." Leslie said with a smile and put his phone and wallet into the pockets of his sweat pants.

"Want to go look around outside?" Ruvik asked and picked up his own things.

"S-Sure!" Leslie said with a sweet smile that made Ruvik blush and look away.

"Alright then, lets go." Ruvik said putting on a good pair of shoes. Leslie took note that Ruvik changed his clothes. He wore a white button up and a pair of black pants. Leslie was still in his black tank-top and sweatpants. He was about to grab his hoodie, but decided against it and walked out of their room together.

They made sure at least one of them had the card to their room and walked out of the hotel. When the exited the hotel, the cold breeze pierced at their skin. Ruvik shuddered for a moment but Leslie wasn't fazed by this. "Aren't you cold?" Ruvik asked with concern.

Leslie shook his head and smiled again up at Ruvik. Ruvik looked into Leslie's black eyes and stared for a moment before nodding his head. "Alright, let's get going then."

\- - - - - - - -

They walked 5 minutes to the towns attraction with stores, theaters and restaurants everywhere. Leslie looked really excited and Ruvik couldn't help but smile seeing how Leslie looked like a child in a candy shop. Ironically that was their first stop. They entered a candy shop that was larger than it looked from the outside.

To their left when they entered, there were baskets all stacked in a row going to the end of the store with taffy. Ruvik wasn't a fan of chewy candies so he looked away from them the moment he saw them. He noticed a stack of fabric bags that had a sign above them saying "Use These For Your Candies!"

Ruvik's eye twitched a little as he realized how dumb he felt being in here. He grabbed two of the bags for him and Leslie. He handed one to Leslie who took it and thanked him.

On his right was a large shelf on the wall that had all sorts of lollipops, large ones to small ones. Some were the stereotypical lollipops you see in movies, other were unique designs. The flower designs caught Ruvik's attention.

He looked around at them for a specific one before smiling as he found it. A sunflower lollipop. He picked it up and looked at it and noticed a second one. He grabbed that one as well and placed it into the bag before going to find Leslie.

He found Leslie by the chocolates. He was looking at all the different types of candy before picking up a few. He noticed Ruvik out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at him. "H-Hey. F-Find anything?" Leslie asked smiling.

"Yeah, a few things. What about you?" Ruvik questioned and looked at the bag in Leslie's hand that already started to carry weight.

"I-I found a lot of things." Leslie said with a shy smile. "Wh-What'd you get?" he asked.

"Just this and that." Ruvik said and looked around the shop.

"C-Can you help me find something?" Leslie asked making Ruvik turn his attention back to him. He nodded in response to Leslie's question. "I-I'm looking for coffee flavored candy." Leslie said.

"Coffee?" Ruvik questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Leslie nodded and blushed a little. "I-I've been curious for a long time about coffee candy." Leslie said and looked at Ruvik. "Y-You don't have to though!" he quickly added making Ruvik chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Ruvik said and started doing just that. The two of them looked around the shop for coffee candy, occasionally grabbing a few things that interested them. They eventually found coffee candy, though there weren't that many of them. Leslie grabbed quiet a few of them before deciding he was finished.

They walked to the counter and placed their bags on the scale. The price was by the weight of their bags. Leslie's was $10.05 and Ruvik's was $1.03. They paid for their candy and walked out of the shop.

"Wh-Where to next?" Leslie asked looking up at Ruvik.

"How about we go get something to eat? My treat." He said,

"W-We'll split the check," Leslie said and left no room for argument.

"Alright alright." Ruvik said and started walking with Leslie around the area for a restaurant that was empty or not packed. They eventually found a small diner and they entered it. 

A waitress sat them down and told them they'd be back to take their order. Embarrassingly, they were sat in a booth >.>

They got their order ready for when the waitress came back and started talking to each other happily. Though, the happiness was short-lived when Ruvik looked at the door and saw who entered.

 

Lee


	12. Chapter 12

                  
        Ruvik's eyes narrowed as he saw Lee and his hands clenched into fists. Leslie noticed this and looked at him confused. "I-Is everything okay?" Leslie asked.

  
        Ruvik snapped out of his rage-filled mind and snapped his head to look at Leslie, causing him to tense up. "Sorry.." Ruvik mumbled and unclenched his fists. "I'm fine." he said and let out a sigh. The waitress came over to them finally and took their order. Leslie and Ruvik ordered the same thing, Alfredo pasta. Their drinks were different though. Ruvik got bubble water (sparkling water to douches >.>) and Leslie ordered a coffee.

  
        "You sure you can handle all that caffeine?" Ruvik asked. Leslie rolled his eyes playfully and smiled.

  
        "I work in a coffee shop, remember?"

  
        Ruvik gave a small smile, his eyes glancing over at Lee who had gotten a seat far away from them. Leslie noticed this and turned his head around to see what he was looking at but Ruvik stopped him. "So Leslie." he said quickly, causing Leslie to turn his head back to Ruvik.

  
        "Yes?"

  
        "Um.. how do you like Aviators so far?" he asked looking at Leslie.

  
        "I-It's really nice here." Leslie said with a smile. "But we haven't looked around that much, I can't give a full opinion on it." Leslie said and leaned back. "What were you looking at?" Leslie finally asked.

  
        "Just thought I saw someone familiar." Ruvik answered simply. Leslie nodded in response, deciding not to push it. The waitress arrived with their food and drinks, setting them down on their table (as well as the check) and left them to eat. They both started eating in silence, only the sound of their forks clanking against the plate or setting their cups down when they drank.  
  

     Leslie finished first, then Ruvik finishing 5 minutes later. "Leslie?"  Ruvik asked as he took a drink of his fizzy water. 

  
        "Y-Yes?" Leslie answered.

  
        "I wanted to ask you his back at the hotel, but it seemed a little inappropriate. But I'm curious." He said. "You eat a lot, right?" He asked. Leslie raised an eyebrow, unsure if he should be offended or not, but nodded regardless. "Why are you so skinny?"

  
        Leslie tensed up as the question rang in his mind. "I-I..." Leslie started but trailed off and looked away. "I don't make a lot of money, most of the time. It all goes towards my rent so I usually eat stuff from the coffee shop or if Ellen invites me downstairs for dinner." Leslie explained. 

  
        Ruvik's heart seemed to hurt. He completely forgot that Leslie had no parents and was working all the time. "Why didn't you tell Mark? Or Ellen? they'd help you." Ruvik said and moved a little closer to Leslie.

  
        "They've done so much for me, they **_do_** so much for me. It just seems rude to ask them to help me out with problems I can sort out on my own." Leslie said and crossed his arms with his head down. "I've filed for a second job to work over to weekends." Leslie added.

  
        "You can't put this much pressure on yourself Leslie." Ruvik said placing his hand on top of Leslie's.

  
        "I'll be fine." Leslie said sternly and sighed a little. He leaned against Ruvik and frowned. "I've been on my own for a long time, I can handle this." Leslie said and started shaking. Ruvik gently wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled Leslie towards him.

  
        "I'll help you then." Ruvik said.

  
        "How can you help me?"

  
        "I'll help you get a job. I'll ensure it." Ruvik said and placed a kiss on Leslie's head before sliding out of the booth, pulling his wallet out and paying for their dinner. He saw Lee at one of the empty tables in the back. Ruvik grabbed Leslie's hand and pulled him out of the diner quickly before Lee could see them.

  
        "Alright. Where now?" Ruvik asked looking at Leslie, who started looking around the area they were at before spotting a clothes store. It was small, but it looked like it'd have a lot of interesting things. He pointed to the store and started walking towards it with Ruvik.

  
        They entered the shop, and the only thing they could say about the way it looked: they weren't disappointed.


	13. Chapter 13

 

        Ruvik learned one thing while browsing around through clothes with Leslie, this tiny albino _adored_ large clothes. Leslie was a small, but he made his way towards the Large section. He was looking at hoodies that were plain and didn't have the strings for the hoodies.

  
        "Why get such a large hoodie?" Ruvik asked.  
  


        "They're like blankets." Leslie answered cutely causing a blush to form on Ruvik's cheeks. "At night I can just curl up into the hoodie. I like it when rooms are cold so I can warm myself up." Leslie said and smiled a little.

  
        "I see." was all Ruvik answered and let Leslie continue browsing through the large hoodies. He choose a large green, black and white one. He expected Leslie to get more, but then Leslie walked towards the women's section. Ruvik raised an eyebrow, curious to why he went here but followed him.

  
        Leslie started looking through sweaters in the pink section. Now Ruvik was twice as confused. "Leslie? Why are you looking through the women's section?" Ruvik asked with a raised eyebrow.

  
        "I-It's a surprise for someone!" Leslie said with a grin. He eventually found a large red sweater with no sippers, pockets or strings. Just plain and red. He draped it across his arm with the hoodies he chose before looking at Ruvik. "Do you need anything?" Leslie asked.

  
        "I guess I could look at a few shirts." Ruvik said and walked with Leslie back to the men's section and started looking at button ups. Ruvik picked out one white one and a black one that looked interesting. Leslie sneakily looked at the size for Ruvik and grabbed another one of the black button ups without him seeing and went to the register.

  
        The cashier scanned their clothes and the total was $25 dollars. Leslie paid for it all since Ruvik got away with paying for dinner and not splitting the check like they planned.

  
        Their clothes were put into a single bag and Ruvik carried their candy bags while Leslie carried the clothes. "We should head back to the hotel." Leslie said and shuddered a little as the cold suddenly hit him. Ruvik was surprised by this since when they left the hotel room it was 2x as cold as it was now. It was a little warm to Ruvik, so why Leslie was shuddering threw him off guard. He didn't say anything and walked back to the hotel with Leslie.

  
        -        -        -        

  
        The walk back to the hotel was 10 minutes since they didn't get far into town to see everything. They were still going to be here for 2 weeks so they still had plenty of time to look around. They entered the hotel and saw a few of the students sitting in the lobby with bags of their own.

  
        They walked down the hallway and to the elevator, but as they walked Ruvik's friend Jack came out of the elevator and saw the two. His eyes turned to a glare and he scowled at Ruvik and Leslie, more directed at Leslie though but still continued walking towards them. As they were about to pass ways, Jack made sure he slammed his shoulder _**hard**_ against Leslie's, causing him to stumble and almost fall over.

  
        In half a second, Ruvik had Jack slammed against the wall by the collar of his shirt with his fist pulled back to hit Jack. How _dare_ this jackass hurt Leslie, **HIS** Leslie?! "Ruvik!" Leslie's voice suddenly snapped Ruvik from his rage filled mind and caused him to look at Leslie, who was holding his shoulder and looking at Ruvik with pleading eyes.

  
        Ruvik stared at Leslie for a moment before pulling away and lowering his fist, He however didn't let his glare at Jack go unnoticed before grabbing Leslie's hand and walking to the elevator, stepping inside and pressing the button to their floor. 

  
        Leslie was still holding his shoulder when they exited the elevator. Ruvik grabbed the other bag in Leslie's hand and got the door to their room open, Leslie entered and Ruvik closed it behind them making sure it was locked.

  
        Leslie walked over to his bed and sat down slowly and rubbed his shoulder. "Let me see it." Ruvik said setting their bags on his bed and walking over to Leslie, sitting beside him on the bed and looking at Leslie's shoulder as he moved it. 

  
        His shoulder was already bruised and looked painful. Ruvik clenched his hands into fists before standing up. "I'm going to fucking kill that bastard for hurting you." Ruvik growled and walked to the bathroom, looking through a few drawers before pulling out a first-aid kit and walking over to Leslie's side again. "How bad does it hurt?" he asked.

  
        "I-It's not that bad." Leslie said and pulled his knees to his chest as Ruvik pulled out bruise cream and bandages. He applied the cream gently to Leslie's shoulder, making sure he was careful to avoid hurting the albino any more. After he finished he wrapped the shoulder in the bandages to help if something came into contact with his shoulder.

  
        "There." Ruvik said and sighed as he stood up. "Well, what should we do?" Ruvik asked and moved their bags to the table on the other side of the room by the door.

  
        "W-We can watch a movie if you want, I brought my laptop." Leslie said and motioned to his suitcase that was zipped closed.

  
        "Alright, I guess." Ruvik said and helped get the laptop out of the suitcase. He was surprised with how heavy the damn thing was and how Leslie managed to carry it around.

  
        They opened it and scrolled through movies Leslie had downloaded before coming to one movie, The Conjuring caught Ruvik's eye and he pointed it out. Leslie looked excited and clicked on the movie, letting it load. "H-Hold on." Leslie said and got up from the bed and started moving the many pillows on his bed to form one gigantic pillow, as well as grabbing an extra blanket for curling up into. Ruvik kicked off his shoes and set them neatly at the end of his bed before retuning to Leslie's bed.

  
        Leslie had opened the window a little so they would have a reason to curl up in the blankets. Ruvik realized this and couldn't help but smirk. _'Smart._ ' he thought before sitting down and watching as Leslie grabbed his heavy sack of candy and set that on the table as well. They cuddled each other under the blankets, draping it over both their backs and letting it cover their shoulders sticking out. 

  
        Once they got settled and stopped moving, Ruvik realized just how cold Leslie was getting in the span of only 2 minutes. ' _Fucking hell, he bruises so damn easy and gets cold just as simple?'_ he questioned to himself before wrapping his arm around Leslie's waist and pulling him close as the movie started. Leslie's face turned a little red as the albino curled up into Ruvik, enjoying his warmth and the comfort of having someone beside him...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a short chapter O^Q I promise chapters will be longer >~<

While they watched the movie, it started to get colder. The window was only barely open and it already felt like snow was about to start forming in their room. Out of instinct, Ruvik had Leslie curled up into him and let him have most of the blankets while they got near the end of The Conjuring. 

Ruvik thought it was dumb, how it pissed him off whenever there was an obvious mistake that could've been avoided. Leslie however was shaking like a leaf under the blankets. This didn't go unnoticed and Ruvik made sure he had a protective grip on Leslie to keep him comforted and warm.

The movie eventually came to an end and it was starting to get late. They cleaned everything up (except the laptop) so their room was the same way when they arrived and placed an order for (stereotypically, yes) pizza from a small plaza they saw while they were out.

While Ruvik made the order, Leslie was cleaning up their room. He came across a few things of Ruvik's, like pictures, drawings and a very small journal that looked worn and very used. As he quietly snooped through Ruvik's things with Ruvik not knowing, he came across something that made him angry.

His sketchbook.

He remembered when they took this and rage started to boil up inside him as he pulled it out of Ruvik's bag and turned to Ruvik angrily, but didn't say anything noticing how he wasn't paying attention. Leslie just quietly set his sketchbook back into his suitcase and grabbed the book he'd been reading earlier and continued from where he left off.

It took a few minutes for Ruvik to finish his call and look over to Leslie. "What should we do to pass the time?" Ruvik asked and sat down on the foot of Leslie's bed.

"H-How about we play a movie for background music a-and do something on our own?" Leslie suggested and looked up from his book. Ruvik and him both liked the idea so they agreed. Leslie chose the movie this time and grabbed a needle, thread, and their bag of clothes they bought. Ruvik grabbed his journal and a large notepad and moved a comfortable chair beside Leslie's bed and sat in it, while Leslie remained on his bed.

Leslie chose "A Cinderella Story" [The one with Hillary Duff & Chad Michale-Murray] as their background noise and the two started to do their own thing. Ruvik studied the human brain while Leslie started sewing something onto the pretty red sweater he bought previously. About 30 minutes into the movie, he finished with his work and smiled triumphantly. He folded it neatly and set it inside his suitcase and set to work on his next project.

This one he had to keep hidden from Ruvik, he was sewing only on the collar and was trying to keep it a surprise, which was hard to do with Ruvik's constant glancing over to see what the albino was up to, though every time he tried to see Leslie would just simply hide it in his chest and stick his tongue out at Ruvik.

Leslie was a child, mentally, and Ruvik thought it was adorable, though he'd never admit that out loud. He decided that he'd try to do something nice for Leslie just to show how much he means to Ruvik.

The two returned to their work in peace until their pizza arrived and they switched to just watching the movie. They ate their pizza and watched the poor girl who lived a replicated life of Cinderella. Once they finished their pizza and the movie ended, it was 11 PM. Ruvik said he was going to bed but Leslie didn't feel tired and said he was going to go take a walk.

Ruvik was hesitant to let him, but Leslie assured him he'd be fine and back home soon. Ruvik reluctantly let him and watched as Leslie picked up a few things, as well as an object that made questions run though the intelligent mind of Ruvik before dropping it and changing into sleeping clothes and laying in his bed. It felt lonely without Leslie...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is a spoiler for the beginning of this chapter but it's important
> 
> Leslie is shooting a gun >:3 I went shooting with my family a few months ago and I shot a hunting rifle, fell in love with it and now I reference it whenever I can. But I realized I never showed what type I shot, so here's an image of the rifle I shot that Leslie is shooting: http://cdn0.wideopenspaces.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Remington-Model-700-CDL-LH.jpg
> 
> ALSO!!!  
> JUST LIKE IN MY OTHER TEW STORY,   
> \- - - - MEANS TIMESKIP  
> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ MEANS SCENE CHANGE!!!!
> 
> Edit: I just realized that this might trigger some people with forced sexual content (not rape) but just a warning for those who are disturbed by it >~< Sorry!! I seriously didn't plan that part.

A/n- The image is the rifle Leslie is shooting, it's the most fun thing to shoot IRL >:3

 

Leslie wandered outside of the hotel and to the forest across the street, finding somewhere far away and secluded from anyone. He arrived at a part of his walkway that got cutoff, and continued down. He jumped down from the small cliff and pulled his laptop bag off of his shoulders pulling out plastic cans and a few glass bottles.

He set them down where the cliff begins, so if he stepped up to them they'd barely reach the height of his face. He backed up so he had some distance and started searching through his bag before finding the different parts to why he came out here.

He was going to shoot the bottles with a rifle.

He had to take apart the gun so it would fit in his bag and Ruvik wouldn't be suspicious. He started to put it together and took out the small compartment for ammo and started to load it with the small bullets. He continued doing this till it was full and made sure everything was intact before aiming it at one of the glass bottles.

He closed his left eye and put his right eye in front of the scope so he could aim better. He aimed the dot on the scope just a bit above the middle of the bottle and shot. The loud gunshot sound echoed in his ear and soon following was the sound of the glass bottle breaking. He flinched a little, thinking people might've heard that.

He waited a little to make sure he didn't hear anything and started up again. He aimed it at a plastic bottle instead and aimed it. He shot, and missed. "Damnit." he growled in a voice that freaked himself out. He shook his head and aimed again, shooting two bullets. One of them missed and the second one hit the bottle. He continued doing this till he ran out of bullets and reloaded the entire clip capacity.

~ ~ ~ ~

Ruvik couldn't sleep, he could tell something was off. He stood up from his bed and pulled on his black coat that went down to his legs. He wore sweatpants and a short sleeve white shirt under his coat and pulled on his shoes before exiting the hotel and walking around. He was about to start going towards the town, but stopped when he heard the sound of a faint gunshot. His eyes widened as he rushed towards the sound of it, hesitating when he saw it was in the forest.

Regardless, he rushed into the forest and towards the woods. He heard two follow up gunshots which made different scenarios ran through his brain to what it was. He soon started to approach a small downhill dent in the ground. "Leslie?" Ruvik called out and started looking around, he called his name out a few more times before freezing up and hiding behind a tree when he saw what he was met with.

~ ~ ~ ~

Leslie had been adding 3 more bullets to his clip capacity so he could keep shooting, but as he did this he suddenly stopped when he heard footsteps. He turned his head towards the other side of the forest and listened. He didn't hear anything and continued adding the last bullet. Then he heard footsteps again.

He was about to turn his head to look, but was stopped when someone wrapped their arm around his neck and pulled out a knife, holding it at his cheek. The sudden "capture" caused Leslie to drop his gun and move his hands to the arm of the stranger to try pulling it off of him, his small body was shaking with fear as the man started laughing.

"I finally found you." Leslie instantly recognized the voice. Lee.

"L-let me go." Leslie said and started struggling. "Please..." he added with a whimper as the blade pressed further into his cheek. He felt a sharp pain and blood running down his pale cheek. 

"I've been waiting a long time to see you again." Lee said and pressed his head against Leslie's. "It's good to finally hold you." Lee said and added a sinister chuckle. A tear escaped Leslie's cheek as he felt fear overcome him. He started to cry softly, pondering how his last moments were going to end. "Hush, my little Leslie. There's no need to cry." Lee said softly into his ear and used his knife to catch the tear before it went any further down his cheek.

Upon using the knife to catch the tear, he cut the same cheek once again. It stung this time and made Leslie start to struggle. "Please just let me go!" Leslie said and looked around the forest for something to save him when he noticed something behind one of the trees, it looked like the arm of a person. It was Ruvik's coat. 

Leslie felt a spring of hope overcome him as he stopped crying. "Let's go somewhere more...private, shall we?" Lee asked and gently bit Leslie's ear. The albino didn't move as Lee kept his arm around Leslie's neck and started walking further into the forest.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ruvik watched with extreme anger as Lee put his hands on Leslie. Somehow, Leslie managed to see Ruvik and saw the sparkle of hope in his black eyes. Without hesitating, Ruvik pulled out his phone and dialed 911 and then hung up, putting his phone into his coat. He waited longer and started to fell homicidal as he watched his precious Leslie getting pushed further into the woods. He waited till they were further ahead slightly before going down the dent and grabbing the rifle.

Ruvik had never shot a gun. But seeing that Leslie was capable of handling it, he figured he could too. He started to follow the two, making sure to hide behind a tree and check if they went any further before following them more. Suddenly, Lee stopped and turned his head.

~semi sexual content warning (I'm so sorry)~

"Ruvik, glad to see you've joined us." He said with a smirk. Ruvik noticed something was off, Lee was planning something. Lee turned around fully and made Leslie face Ruvik as well. Lee noticed the gun in his hand. "Don't tell me you've come to care for Leslie here, have you?" Lee asked with an evil smirk.

Then, he did something that made Ruvik's mind go blank with rage. He watched as Lee moved his hand up Leslie's shirt and run over his pale, smooth chest. It wasn't loving or sweet, it felt like lust and desire to Leslie. It made the albino feel sick as he struggled to get away.

Ruvik's eyes filled with rage as he raised the gun and aimed it. "Let Leslie go before I shoot your fucking brains out." Ruvik snapped with a sharp edge to his voice. Lee just chuckled and moved his head to Leslie's neck, gently biting at the skin. "Get your fucking filthy hands off of him!" Ruvik shouted with a loud voice that echoed as he shot the gun, shooting Lee in the leg, barley missing Leslie's.

Thankfully, it was enough to make Lee let go of Leslie and scream with pain. Leslie took the chance to run to Ruvik and hide behind him, gripping the fabric of his coat as Leslie hid his face in Ruvik's back. Ruvik reached his hand to the albino who immediately held it, leaving Ruvik to hold the gun in his right hand.

"You made a big mistake touching my Leslie." Ruvik growled and shot the gun again, his aim was off a little due to one-handed shooting and it landed in his arm, causing him to scream louder. The only sound that managed to surpass his screaming were the sounds of sirens and police officers shouting. They found the three and grabbed Lee's hands, slapping cuffs onto them and shoving him towards their car. Officers took the rifle and started to question the two.

Ruvik didn't want Leslie saying anything, so he covered the shaking albinos ears as he started explaining to the officers what happened. They took his statement and lead Leslie to the ambulance. They took care of the cuts on his cheek, as well as bruises around him from Lee. These made Ruvik even more angry but he kept quiet.

They drove to the hospital at the end of Aviators to make sure Leslie would be 100% okay, as well as alerting the teachers at the hotel room. Ruvik stayed at Leslie's side, and no matter what, he refused to leave his side. He loved Leslie too much, he cared for Leslie too much, and he wanted Leslie to know this. But Leslie already did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost left you guys on a cliffhanger 500 words ago in this chapter but loved you all too much to, (especially you LeSadChild <3)


	16. The End Came From A Long Way Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really aren't going to like the end notes...

   

     Leslie and Ruvik had to stay at the hospital for a few hours till the teachers were able to get them out and back to the hotel. The art teacher turned to Leslie with a frown and placed her hand on his knee.  
  
        "Leslie, I've been thinking. Maybe we should all just head back to Krimson." She said. Leslie responded immediately with a  shake of his head.  
  
        "N-No, I w-wont let something like this get in the way of having fun." Leslie said with determined eyes. The teacher saw it as bravery, confidence in the young albino, but Ruvik saw right through it. He knew Leslie wanted to go home, he could sense the fear coming from Leslie.  
  
        "Leslie. Maybe we should listen to her." Ruvik insisted and gently took a hold of Leslie's hand. Leslie gave it a small squeeze and looked at Ruvik with the same look he gave the teacher. "  
  
        "I want to stay here." Leslie said and left no room for argument.  
  
        "Alright Leslie... alright." the teacher said and leaned back in her seat with a sigh. "But if any other incidents happen, we're leaving immediately." She said. Leslie nodded his head, satisfied with the result they came too. "And one more thing, Leslie. We're going to keep quiet about this. Everything that has happened is not to be spoken of again." She said.  
  
        Leslie and Ruvik nodded their head in sync as the car fell back into silence. Leslie leaned against Ruvik and snuggled into his arm, closing his eyes exhausted from the medicine the hospital gave him. Ruvik simply moved so Leslie's head was on his lap comfortably. He ran a scarred hand through the albinos hair as he slept peacefully...  
  
        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -  
  
        When Leslie woke up, he was in his hotel bedroom. His shoes were by the door and his jacket was folded neatly and placed on the foot of his bed. He sat up slowly and looked around. He rubbed his eyes and perked up as he heard the door to their room opening. He let out a silent sigh of relief seeing it was Ruvik.  
  
        "Sorry if I woke up." Ruvik spoke softly as he sat their plates of food down on a table by the door. "I went downstairs to get breakfast." He said and offered a smile to Leslie, who returned it gracefully. They moved to the table and sat quietly together. Ruvik brought up pancakes with coffee for the two and some fruits. They ate their meal quickly. Once they finished they threw away their plates and moved to sit on their separate beds and do their own thing.  
  
        Ruvik was reading his book quietly, while Leslie finished up the sunflower he had been stitching for the collar on one of the button ups he bought at the clothes store. It was a surprise for Ruvik, he wanted to find a special moment to give it to him. He added the stem with bright green thread, dragging it down and creating 2 leaves on either side of the swirly stem.  
  
        It took him an hour till he finally finished and stood up grinning. Ruvik looked up, raising a curious eyebrow to the albino who sat down on Ruvik's bed with him. The scarred man set his book down beside him and gave Leslie his full attention. "What do you have there?" Ruvik asked.  
  
        "I-It's a surprise, close your eyes." Leslie said and folded the shirt neatly so that the collar was on the top and showed the hand-stitched sunflower. Ruvik had done as he was told and had his eyes closed as Leslie finished folding the shirt and moved Ruvik's arms and hands so they were held out. Leslie excitedly placed the neatly folded shirt into his arms. "O-Open your eyes." Leslie said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
        Ruvik did so and opened his eyes, looking down at the cloth in his arms and froze as he saw it. He slowly unfolded the shirt and looked at the collar closer. "Leslie, you did this?" he asked looking at the albino. While it was just a sunflower, it was still very impressive to Ruvik, as well as very special to him.  
  
        Leslie nodded his head with a sheepish grin. "I-I wanted to surprise you. I-I made something for Laura too." Leslie said. Ruvik didn't say anything and simply pulled Leslie onto his lap and cradled him, attempting to hug him as well.  
  
        "It's very lovely, Leslie. Thank you." Ruvik said and planted a gentle kiss on Leslie's cheek.  The smol albino blushed dark but smiled softly.  
  
        "R-Ruvik?"  
  
        "Yes?" the older male answered, tightening his grip slightly on Leslie.  
  
        "I love you." Leslie said.  
  
        "I love you too, Leslie" Ruvik said.  
  
        Leslie smiled, turning his head to face Ruvik and pressed their lips together.   
  
  
          They kissed, they kissed each other to show their love they kissed each other to show their _true_ love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh...  
> um...
> 
> That's the last chapter *crying* this is the end of the story :'3
> 
> Thank you everyone for the support you showed me on this story, I love all of you <3


End file.
